


Romenuki One Shots

by mezoismyspiritanimal



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: I blame mint-mayhem on tumblr for my obsession, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezoismyspiritanimal/pseuds/mezoismyspiritanimal
Summary: a bunch of shortish one shots of my babies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first posted work on here and I had a lot of fun working on it! Mind you, I’m not the best writer, but I hope y’all enjoy :)

It’s happened before, Romero’s back locking up. Caused by years of slouching and horrible posture, that’s what his doctor had said after the first time he wound up in the hospital because of it. He’d like to think he isn’t surprised when it happens anymore, but he definitely wasn’t prepared for when he almost collapsed from back pain in the middle of goddamn training - much less training with one of Class B’s recommended students. 

He supposed he was lucky. Honenuki had stopped his attack when he saw the grimace of pain creep across Romero’s face before he had even touched him. He was sure that if it was anyone else, they would have kept going and the fight would have been over. ‘The fight is still over, and it hasn’t even started yet.’ He didn’t even get a chance to show off all the hard work he’s put into his quirk. 

Romero attempted to move from the position he was stuck in, but when he tried to straighten his stance, sharp pain shot throw his shoulder and upper back. Letting out a groan, he ever so carefully shifted his head to look at his opponent, who had started creeping closer towards Romero. There was an odd look on his face, something like concern. ‘Why would my enemy be concerned?’

Growing more and more uncomfortable with the situation, Romero tried shifting his body again. This time it was much worse. He bit his lip, trying to keep the noises of pain from coming out. He was so caught up with trying to move he hadn’t seen the skeleton faced boy walk even closer until Honenuki was standing right next to him. With a glare, he growled towards the other teen, “The fuck are you doing?” 

Honenuki quirked his head the the side, like he didn’t understand the question. “You look like you’re in a lot of pain, is it alright if I help you?” ‘Was there anything he could do?’ Romero gave him another questionable glare before nodding softly, giving the other boy permission. He watched as the Class 1-B student get even closer. 

Slowly but surely, Honenuki reaches him, and placed his hands on Romero’s lower back. The boy gave him a questioning look, not quite sure what the skeleton-faces boy was doing. “Relax,” he said, “trust me.” And Romero found himself doing so. Honenuki presses down on his cramped muscles, and he felt like he could die. 

It felt so, so, good. Romero leaned into the other boys touch, on the verge of tears. He felt almost immediate relief. “Holy fuck,” he couldn’t believe how amazing Honenuki was at this. He couldn’t hold back the soft groans as the the smaller boy softly rubbed his hands across his sore muscles. 

He whined, actually whined, when those nimble hands left his back. He could hear Honenuki chuckle slightly, taking a few steps to see in front of Romero. “Can you move ok now?” He titled his head softly, and Romero felt little butterflies take flight in his stomach. ‘God that was cute.’ Romero straightened his back, and goddamn that was the best it had felt in a while. 

Romero gazed at Honenuki, catching him staring. The 1-B student let out another adorable chuckle, and Romero found himself staring right back at him, unable to take his eyes off Honenuki. He found himself looking at the other boy, really looking at him. Noticing all his features. The way his eyebrows raised slightly and his teeth chattered a bit when he laughed. ‘Adorable.’ 

He was so caught up in his trance he hadn’t realized when Honenuki slowly started backing up. “We should do this again sometime,” the skelton boy said with a smirk. Romero nodded in agreement without thinking, and watched quietly as Honenuki got farther and farther away from him.

‘Hold on…..’

Romero yelled after him, hoping the other boy could hear, “Do what again sometime!?” 

Honenuki turned back to face Romero, a good 20 feet away from him, and winked. Romero could feel his face burn as he watched Honenuki resume walking away. God, he was a tease. Winking at Romero before leaving him to his own devices? Absolutely evil. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t ecstatic about the possibility of next time.


	2. Juzo’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late celebration of Juzo’s birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol lol did I promise to get this out two days ago? maybe,,,,,
> 
> also beta read by my dearest friend who reassured me I’m not as bad at writing as I think I am, and helped me finally get this chapter out there

Romero had been avoiding him all day, and frankly, Honenuki was pissed. All he wanted to do on his birthday was spend the day with his boyfriend, but no. The blue-haired boy was nowhere in sight. 

He just have done something to make Romero avoid him. Honenuki racked his brain trying to think of any arguments or things he could have said to make the other boy hate him, but nothing turned up. He thought they had had a good relationship going so far, apparently he was wrong. 

A sudden touch to his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. Honenuki tore his eyes from his homework and looked up to find Shihai, and couldn’t help the delighted grin that crept across his face. ‘At least someone’s not avoiding me…..’

“Happy birthday, friend. Not hanging out with Romero?” At the mention of his significant other, Honenuki clenched his jaw. “Thank you, and no, my “boyfriend” has been avoiding me since yesterday night,” he growled out. Shihai tilted his head, obviously in conclusion, but offered him a soft smile, and the hand on his shoulder tightened a bit. 

“I am sure there is a good reason for him doing so, Juzo. I do not believe he would just leave you alone like this without reason,” he shook his head lightly, “Having said that, would you care to join me for a movie in the common room?” Juzo chuckled, his teeth clacking a bit with the motion, and nodded gratefully. He could feel tears pricking out of the corner of his eyes, and he shot out of his seat to give his friend a tight hug. “Thank you again, Shihai. I’d love to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk to the dorms was, surprisingly, not as long as it could have been. It was nice to be able to talk to his friend, and it kept his mind off his boyfriend. Honenuki had even started to feel better. They had made it to the front of the building when Juzo noticed the lights were off in the dorm. “Shihai,” he turned to face his friend who was standing a few paces behind, “why are all the lights off in the dorm?” 

Shihai had a nervous look on his face, like he wanted to tell Juzo something but couldn’t. When he didn’t respond, and in turn started mumbling out a half-assed answer, Honenuki was more than a little concerned. Had he done something wrong? Was Shihai upset with him? He could feel himself tear up again, and briskly turned away from the other boy.  
Juzo closed the space between himself and the door, and pushed it open while rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

As soon as he stepped in, his eyes were assaulted with the lights turning on, and the rest of Class 1-B popping out yelling “Happy Birthday Honenuki!” Juzo just sniffled and felt a new wave of tears roll down his face. ‘I can’t deal with this right now.’ He knew it was rude, but he ran past his friends, trying to ignore the confused and pained looks on their faces. He didn’t stop running until he reached his room, unlocking his door, and then nearly slamming it behind him.

Honenuki rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and slid down the inside of his door. This was supposed to be a happy day, why couldn’t he just be happy that his friends had celebrated his birthday? None of them had done anything wrong. Juzo buried his face in his arms, attempting to collect himself. 

When he looked up from his arms, he locked eyes with someone he definitely wasn’t expecting to see. Romero was there, sitting on his bed. Juzo couldn’t help it, “What the hell are you doing here, Fujimi?!” Both boys had stood up by now, and Romero started walking towards him, arms up. “Wha- Juzo? Are you ok Honenuki? What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?! What’s wrong is that you avoided me all day, on my birthday! All I wanted to do today was hang out with you, maybe go on a date. But no! You’re nowhere to be found! I come back to the dorms with Shihai to find all of my friends throwing a surprise party for me, which is amazing. But all I could think about was wanting to spend time with my boyfriend. So I run away from them, going to my room to cool off, and I come face to face with the person I’ve been trying to forget about all day!” Juzo was breathing heavily, furiously wiping at his eyes. 

“‘Nuki I-“ Romero was cut off by the skeleton faced boy running into his arms. He could feel his shirt slowly soaking with tears and he felt a massive pang of guilt. “Honenuki….” He wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy, keeping him pressed against his chest. “I never meant you to feel this way, I sincerely apologize. I wanted to do something big for you, like bring all of your friends together, to make you happy, but I fear that I did quite the opposite.” 

Romero pulled away from Honenuki and reached to grab his coat. From there he pulled out a small box and handed it to the other boy. Juzo took it, sniffled, and softly pulled at the strings keeping the baby blue wrapping paper together. Inside, he found a silver chain necklace that held a tiny gold skull charm, and a tag with his hero name - Mudman. 

Honenuki started tearing up again, grasping the necklace tightly and running back into his boyfriend’s arms. “It’s perfect, Fujimi!” He pulled away long enough to look the other boy in the eyes, and press his face against Romero’s cheek - the only type of “kiss” he could really do, considering his lack of lips. 

“I’m still mad at you, but! You can make it up to me.” Romero chucked, “And how might I be able to make it up to you, love?” Honenuki smiled, and pecked his cheek again. “You can escort me down to the party you helped put together, and after that we get to cuddle!” The other boy gave him a smirk, “I suppose that’s doable.” 

They walked down to the common room together, hand in hand, smiles on their faces, and a new necklace resting at the base of Honenuki’s neck. Content and happy, together.


End file.
